The Pharaoh and His Queen
by hardysgirl26
Summary: Yami Yugi and Tea Gardner learn about the ancient past. Will love conquer all? Or will the evil that threatens the world tear them apart.
1. Dreams and a Date to Remember

The Pharaoh and His Queen

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. The only thing that I own is the story line. Thank you for reading this story and don't forget to review!**

_"Yami, is that really you?" Yugi looked at Yami who was almost his twin. Yami had a slight smirk and brought forth his duel disk. Yugi had his and his deck was ready. "Let's duel!" They both shouted. "I'll go!" Yugi said first, "I summon Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts! And I lay one card face-down. This ends my turn." "Well done, Yugi. I play Alpha, Beta and Gamma magnet warriors. And then I will sacrifice them to summon... SLIFER The Sky Dragon! I also lay two cards face-down and that will end my turn." Yami growled and lifted Yugi by the collar. "Yami, w-what are you doing?! P-Put me down!" "ENEMY! You lied to me all this time! You are not my friend, Yugi!"_

"AHHH!" Yugi Muto sat straight up and practically fell off the bed. "I-It was just a dream..." Drenched in sweat; his millennium puzzle safely around his neck, he entered and found Yami in his sleeping chamber. "Yami, are you awake?"

The spirit awoke and sat up, "What is it, Yugi? What's wrong?"

"I had that nightmare again, Yami."

"Where you set me free and I see you for the first time face-to-face?"

Yugi looked down and nodded, "Yes, Yami, I'm scared. What if you don't recognize me? What if you attack me, thinking I'm an enemy?"

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "I will recognize you; I won't think you're an enemy, Yugi. You, are my best friend."

Yugi smiled, "You mean that?"

"I do."

Yugi nodded and smiled, "Thanks Yami, and I'm sorry to have awoken you."

Yami chuckled, low and soft, "It's quite alright, I understand you are scared, but with me, there's no reason to. Return to your slumber, Yugi and I will see you tomorrow."

Yugi exited the puzzle and fell back to sleep.

YYYYYYYYYY

"Yami?" The shadowy figure walked around aimlessly. Yami thought that voice sounded just like Tea, but it couldn't be, right? She was in her own home, sleeping. "Yami?" The voice came again, soft and sweet. At that point, Yami knew that it, in fact, was Tea. He called out to her, but she never heard him as she walked away from where he stood, calling his name.

"Tea! Turn around! It's me! Tea!" Yami called out to her again, this time she turned around, but it wasn't Tea. Even though she looked remarkably like her, but she was wearing ancient Egyptian clothing. He knew Tea wouldn't wear Egyptian clothing, even for a Halloween party. Startled, he woke up with a sheer coating of sweat. "I really need to get a hobby," he chuckled to himself.

TGTGTGTG

Tea Gardner tossed and turned in her sleep. Something wasn't right. "Yami! Wait, stop!" Yami stopped and turned around, seeing Tea, he turned on his heel and walked on. "Yami, where are you going?"

"To fulfill my destiny, Tea."

"But, Yami!" It was no use, Yami walked into the double doors and they closed behind him. Tea gasped and woke up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

TGTGTGTG

Yugi smiled as the sun's rays shone through his window. It was Saturday, so he didn't have to go to school, but he had other plans. He was meeting Tea at Domino Station, he asked for her help with Yami. He threw several articles of clothing on the bed and stood in front of his mirror until he was wearing something that Tea would like. Then he ran to the Station and looked at his puzzle. "Alright, spirit, ready or not, here you go." Quickly he switched and Yami appeared.

"Yugi! What is this?! Is this a joke?! This isn't a duel!" Tea looked over as he was yelling at the puzzle and startled, he held up his hand, "Hello."

Tea giggled and walked with Yami through town. After a while they were in a restaurant, and she was absentmindedly drinking her soda and she looked at Yami. "Hey, I have an idea! There's an Egyptian Exhibit at the Museum today! Maybe there's some answers there!"

Yami smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tea. Let's go!"

Tea smiled and they left the restaurant and walked towards the museum, but Yami stopped at a poster that had the Dark Magician on it. "Looks like you can trade Duel Monsters cards here."

"Well let's go!"

Yami browsed through the cards, "Wow, there's some really great cards here!"

Tea smiled and thought that Yami looked happy for once. They walked out and Yami was holding 4 new cards.

"Wow, you really struck gold, Yami."

"Yes, I did. These cards will help my deck become stronger."

Tea smiled as they stood in front of the museum. Yami took a deep breath, "Now, to find out my past."

Tea nodded, "And I'll be right here beside you."

"Thank you, Tea."

Tea nodded, "Ready, Yami?"

"Yes, let's go." Yami and Tea scaled the museum stairs and entered the building.

Ishizu through her millennium item felt the presence of the two and went out to meet them. "Welcome to the Egyptian Exhibit."

"Thank you," Yami said softly.

"P-Pharaoh? Is it you?! After 5 millennia you have finally returned!"

Tea leaned over and whispered, "Yami, what is she talking about?"

"I have no idea, Tea." To Ishizu he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Ishizu Ishtar, I am the Pharaoh's tomb-keeper."

"Tomb-keeper?"

"Yes, Tea, my brother and I are tomb keepers of the Pharaoh from 5 millennia ago."

"And you think I am this… Pharaoh?"

"Yes, you must be. Come look at this stone tablet."

Yami's eyes grew wide as he saw the tablet, "Yami, look… he looks like you, and what's that around his neck?"

"Ah! The millennium puzzle! B-But that's… impossible!"

"No, my pharaoh, that's your destiny. And you are needed once again, my pharaoh, for an evil force threatens to destroy the Earth once again."

"What can I do?"

"Enter the Battle City Tournament and win. You will go against Seto Kaiba. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders once again."

Tea looks at Yami worried and addresses Ishizu, "W-Will he win?"

"My necklace is unsure what will happen, Tea… but you need to see this one."

Ishizu shows them another stone tablet, Yami on one side and a woman, that looked a lot like Tea, beside him.

"What is this? A joke?!"

"No, Tea, you and the pharaoh were united in marriage in the ancient past."

"WHAT?!" Tea stumbled back and looked at Yami.

"Tea, tell me something, do you… love Yami?"

"Of course, I do! He's my friend!"

Ishizu chuckled, "No, Tea… do you _love _Yami?"

Tea stuttered and bit her lip, knowing nothing could be hidden from any millennium item she nodded, "Y-Yes… I do."

Yami looked at Tea and smiled, the first true smile she'd seen on him all day, besides the trading card store, "Tea… Have you had a dream? About me?"

"All the time, Yami."

Yami smiled and knelt down on one knee, in the middle of the Egyptian Exhibit, "Tea… Would you do me the honor of dating me?"

Ishizu smiled as Tea nodded, "Yes, Yami, I would gladly date you."

Yami stood and kissed Tea's cheek and they walked out, hand-in-hand and happier. Yugi chuckled in Yami's head and he smirked and gave a low chuckle as Yugi's joyful cheers could be heard in his mind. "You see, Yami! I knew it!" Yugi's smiled as bright as he could muster. Yami dropped off Tea at her house and now, was sitting on Yugi's bed. "Yugi…"

"I just can't believe it! You and Tea! This is amazing!"

"Yugi."

"And to think… I knew she liked you and all but seriously going on multiple dates with you… It's just too much to handle!"

"YUGI!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Yami shook his head and laughed heartily, "You're more excited about the fact that Tea and I are now a couple than I am!"

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy, Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi, but that also means that I am putting her in danger. If this evil person is threatening the world at the Tournament, than who's to say that they won't try to come after you or Joey or Tristan or Tea?"

"Oh... I hadn't thought about that, Yami. And what's this all about you being a pharaoh? That's pretty sweet!"

"Yes, Yugi, but I don't remember anything about the past. Except what I've learned from Ishizu."


	2. Battle City Tournament Begins

**A/N: Again, I don't own YuGiOh, just the plot. I also wanted to give you some key tips... Bold is scene breaks and italics are thoughts. :) Read and Review but no flames please.**

Yami walked Tea to her house and knelt down and kissed her hand like a gentleman, "Tea, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for showing me that I don't need to go through this alone."

"You're welcome, Yami," Tea replied softly, "and I hope that we will see each other tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course we will, Tea. Until then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yami. _I love you._" As she watched Yami leave, those three words stuck out in her head as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Did she really love him, like Ishizu asked her? She thought she did, but now, that he's a pharaoh trapped in the millennium puzzle it was hard to figure out what she believed. But she did know that she loved Yami. Spirit or not, she was head over heels and loving every minute of it. She changed into pajamas and fell back on her bed. "Mm… Yami." She smiled as she dreamt of the man that changed her life.

Yami walked away, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped, he was drained. Physically and emotionally, all he wanted to do now was go back to Yugi's room and sleep. If he was even allowed to sleep. Internally, he knew that sleeping was not an option, but he opted for at least a few minutes to himself. Yugi immediately started questioning him about his date with Tea, which he could understand the youth's enthusiasm, but he just didn't want to talk about it… yet. Finally, back at the shop, he trudged up the stairs, slower than usual. What was wrong with him? Normally he'd be bouncing off the walls… ecstatic that a girl would even date him once, let alone multiple times. He knew Yugi could hear his thoughts and his voice broke through, "Yami… Are you scared?"

Yami nodded, realizing that's exactly what the problem was. He was scared. For Tea. He knew he would have to face this evil, and he knew he wasn't alone… but to allow Tea to be involved, knowing she could get hurt… or worse, scared him so much that he wanted to call and rescind everything he told her tonight. "Yes, Yugi… I'm truly terrified. I don't want Tea, or anyone else, to get hurt by this new evil that threatens your world. Now, that she's my girlfriend, who knows what this evil force will do… To her or to any one of you. Yugi, if anything happens to her, I… will want to go with her."

Yugi gasped. He knew Yami was right, that they were all in grave danger, but he knew that Yami was overreacting as well. Tea can take care of herself, and besides, she wasn't technically dueling anyways, she would be on the sidelines, cheering for Yami. "Yami, I think you're overreacting. Tea is a strong girl; she can take care of herself. You need to trust her just as much, if not more, than me, Yami."

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled, "You're right, Yugi. Tomorrow, starts the Battle City Tournament. And the fate of the world."

Yugi nodded and smiled, "_And no matter what, we are all in this together._"

Yami chuckled, "_Yes… Yes we are._"

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

"Oh man! I can't believe it! Look at this place! Kaiba really pulled out all the bells and whistles for this game," Yugi said as his mouth dropped in amazement at the tower.

"Yugi, calm down."

"Guys!" Joey Wheeler ran up, hands waving in the air, "Guys, something terrible just happened."

"What's up, Joey?"

"There's these rare hunters and... and they... took my Red Eyes from me."

"What?!"

Joey teared up, "M-My Red Eyes... Yugi, please... get it back?"

Yugi nodded as Yami appeared, "Where are they?"

Joey pointed over to the guys in black robes, "There."

Yami walked over to the man in a black robe, "Are you the ones that dueled Joey?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why? You want to lose your rare card too?"

"No, I want to win back Red Eyes Black Dragon. And when I do, you three will be the ones who will run back to your master."

"Heheheh, seems like we have a cocky one. Let me take him on, I'll defeat him in no time."

**AFTER THE DUEL**

"Here you go, Joey," Yugi said holding Red Eyes Black Dragon in his hand.

"Thanks, Yug. I really appreciate this."

Yugi smiled and caught eyes with Tea, knowing that Yami was wanting time with her, regardless of it being nothing but a majorly large duel arena, Yugi switched with Yami so he was staring right into Tea's blue eyes. "Uh, Tea? I want you to stick close to me. Please? I couldn't bear if anything happened to you."

Tea nodded, a little bit startled at the declaration, "Yes, of course, Yami."

"Thank you, Tea, now... let's find our next opponent."

"Ok... Wait, where'd Joey go?"

"He probably went to the john, or he found another person to duel," Tristan said, a little irritated.

"Oh come on, Tristan, have a little faith in your best friend," Tea smiled, "We are all in this together."

"Yes, that's right, Tea," Yami softly agreed. "_But at what cost?_"


	3. The Game Continues

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters… just the plot and storyline. Please read and review! No flames, please.**

It happened again. Odeon, Marik's keeper, lay in a bed, doctors all around him as he lay unconscious. Tea looked at Yami. Joey was running his mouth as usual, but Tea was downright out worried. Joey would be in the same situation, if it weren't for his friends. Tea grabbed Yami's hand and held tight to it… she wanted to go back to the room and ask questions, but she knew that it wasn't the right time. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and spoke, "Who is he? And why did he want us to believe that he was Marik?" No one could out-right answer that question, and honestly, he didn't want to know… if the true reason was the one, he wasn't willing to hear.

"Well, I think that its his own stupid fault. He's the one who angered the Sun God to begin with. He deserved to be struck and laying unconscious," Mai said softly.

"Even if that were true, Mai, no one deserves this fate. And I truly believe that he was holding Marik back from his true evil form… and if that is the case, then we have a much bigger problem on our hands," Yami said softly, pulling Tea along with him as they left the room.

As the couple walked back to their room, Tea blurted out, "Who's next, Yami? Who is going to be next in this shadow game freak show? It's not fair! Why do our friends have to suffer?!"

He pulled her close and held her as she cried, "I honestly can't give you an answer, Tea, but I can reassure that no one else will be sent to the shadow realm."

"How can you be so sure, Yami? For all I know, you could be next… or Mai, or Joey!"

"Tea, you have to believe me, I don't want anyone else going to the shadow realm either… but this game is more than just losing our friends to the shadows… the fate of the entire world rests on this tournament. And I will win."

"I understand that, Yami, but… at what cost?"

"I wish I knew, Tea," Yami held her close and smiled, "I have an idea… why don't we put our pjs on and lay in bed. We can talk about our future."

Tea blushed, "Um… okay, sure." They both got undressed and as Tea did, she caught sight of Yami's body. Scars etched his otherwise god-like physique. She gulped harshly at his toned body. He went for his shirt and she stopped him, "Yami? C-Can you go shirtless, tonight?"

Yami looked at her startled, "If you desire."

"Where did… all those scars come from? They couldn't have come from this world; you hardly do battle except duel."

"The one thing I do remember is that in my past life, I have had many battles and many scars. I don't remember them all, but the ones I do remember were fierce indeed," he explained softly.

Tea nodded and smiled, "Shall we go to bed, Yami?" Yami nodded and returned her smile as he pulled back the covers and they crawled under the bed. Yugi was so happy for Yami and Tea. Yami and Tea stayed up for a while, talking about their goals and dreams for the future. They talked about their future and eventually, fell asleep.

TGYYTGYY

"Yami, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tea asked softly as they got ready for his next duel against Yami Bakura.

Yami was shuffling his deck and nodded, "Yes, Tea. Will you be there with me? Cheering for me? Making me fight for what's right?"

"Yes, of course, Yami... Just, be careful?"

Yami smiled and put his deck down, pushing Tea gently to the bed and falling with her on top of the sheets. He straddled her and gently held her wrists above her head. He only did this when she needed reassurance, but it seemed to help his self-confidence as well. He smirked and leaned down, mouth mere inches from hers. "Tea, I will be careful, as long as I have you by my side. Nothing will get in the way of what is right. Even if destiny is set for us to win, we still need to go through these trials to get there." Yami leaned down and kissed her lips softly, almost like the wings of a butterfly. Tea moaned softly against his mouth, wanting more, but he pulled away and tisked at her, "Naughty girl... wanting something when you know I'm getting ready to fight for the fate of the world." He chuckled, then laughed heartily at the pout that graced Tea's lips. "Later, love. Then we will celebrate."

Tea loved his kisses. Soft, sweet, passionate, and downright out dirty... they could make any girl go weak in the knees and leave them wanting more, she loved kissing him as much as he loved kissing her and she knew it. She loved his playful teasing but sometimes it was almost too unbearable. But, she knew he had a duel to get ready for, as he dressed she looked at him with pure adoration, "Win, Yugi."

He smirked and gave his signature thumbs up, "Always."


	4. Duel's End and A New Beginning

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters… just the plot and storyline. Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 4**

Tea and Yami walked hand-in-hand to the dueling ring, preparing for the next battle… this time against the evil Bakura. Yami catches eyes with Tea and she looks worried, he gives her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Tea put her hands on her arms, like she was cold, and Joey came up and rubbed her arms as they stood watching Yami duel for the fate of the world. Bakura made the duelists go into the shadow realm and Yami knew that if this duel were to go in Bakura's favor, then he would be finished, and so would the world. He dueled Bakura honorably and, thankfully, won. Yami knew that as long as Tea and the others were there, then he knew that everything was going to be okay. Yami went onto the next round and Bakura was escorted off the dueling blimp. Kaiba, who wanted to face Yami in a duel to the finish, grunted as his little brother Mokuba walked up, "Big bro? The duel is over and Yugi was the winner."

"Very well, Mokuba, let us continue with the next duel," Kaiba said with a sneer. Kaiba stood and rested his hand on his hip as he watched and exhausted Yami and Tea walk back to their room. "Be ready Yugi," Kaiba said warningly, "I'm coming for you."

Yami nodded, "I'm looking forward to our rematch, Kaiba." Yami and Tea went back to their room. Tea helped Yami out of his clothes and he flopped on the bed, face-down. "I hurt, Tea… All over." Tea without a word, sat on his backside and rubbed his back in a sweet and loving massage. "Mm… that feels so good, Tea. Thank you."

Tea blushed and sighed loudly, "You almost lost your soul, Yami… I almost lost you to the shadows." Tea teared up and flopped next to him, covering her face from his view. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Tea looked into his crimson eyes, knowing that he didn't get lost to the shadows, she cried in his arms.

He held her close and whispered in her ear, "I won't leave you, Tea. I promise." He kissed her cheek and let her cry until she fell asleep. He laid awake for another few hours, taking his shirt off and laying back down next to her. She cuddled close to him and sighed softly. He smiled and made a silent vow to never scare her like that again.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Yami had one more battle to fight, against Marik. Tea walked with him to the dueling arena and he finally, kissed her lips softly, "Fear not, Tea, this is my final battle, and this will determine the world's fate. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help save Marik." The battle began and it raged a near all-out war. Yami fought his very hardest, but in the end, the good side of Marik helped Yami win the duel. The world was safe, at last. Tea smiled and ran up to him and hugged him close and kissed his cheek, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, Tea, if it hadn't been for you and your faith in me, and my faith in the cards, I never would have won." He turned to Marik, "What needs to be done now?" He listened closely as Marik described the last part of Yami's mission. He nodded and they went to eat and Kaiba had told them to land back in Domino. The Tournament was over, and Yami was declared the King of Games.

Yami and Yugi were sitting on Yugi's bed. "Yami, are you sure you want to ask Tea that question? I mean, we are all still in high school…" Yami looked at Yugi and could tell he was worried about his best friend's well-being.

**The story doesn't end there. **

Tea and Yami were sitting on a bench in Domino Park. Tea could tell something was on Yami's mind, more so than usual. "Tea, I have something to ask…" Yami paused and watched Tea.

"What is it, Yami?" Tea smiled as if to reassure him to continue with his little speech.

"Tea… I know that we both live in two very different eras, and two very different lives. And I know that Yugi is a close friend of yours and I know he wants what's best for you. But I can't help feeling like if I finally complete my destiny's mission, that I would lose you… forever."

Tea started to tear up, _"He's saying goodbye… I just _know _it." _Yami took her hand and squeezed it gently. He knew what she was thinking.

"Tea, Yugi and I will separate and duel to see if he's ready to be out on his own. Once he wins, the doors of the world beyond will open and I will walk through. Tea, I… I want you to follow me. I want you to live with me… I love you."

Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't goodbye! He wanted her to return with him! She quelled the happiness that bubbled up in her soul, and she knew she had to give an answer, "Oh Yami… I-I don't know what to say… If I say yes, I will leave everything behind and start a new life with you… forever. And forever be apart from my family and friends. But if I say no… it will tear us to shreds and I won't be able to forgive myself."

Yami nodded in understanding and stood from the bench, his back to her, head down, "Tea, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. Forgive me." Yami started to walk away, but a hand shot out and took his. He turned around slowly and Tea was crying.

"You didn't let me finish, Yami. If you are asking me to marry you and follow you into the world beyond, I will gladly follow. Under two conditions… First, the dimension portal remains closed, except on Yugi's, Joey's, mine and Tristan's birthdays. And two, after you and Yugi separate, before the big duel, and before the door opens… that we marry there."

"Agreed. I love you, Tea," Yami said warmly.

"I love you too, Pharaoh," echoed Tea.


	5. Secrets Revealed

The Pharaoh and His Queen

Chapter 5

"Yami, do you know your real Egyptian name?" Tea asked shortly after the Battle City Tournament was over. It had been a week and they were figuring out how to make wedding preparations. She searched the internet and found that instead of having a wedding, like they do in modern times, the ancient world ran a totally different ship. Instead of a wedding, most families made arranged marriages, except for the people who didn't want to marry the other person, they ran away.

Yami looked at Tea who was tapping away at her modern-day contraption, "Sorry, Tea, I don't remember much of anything about my past, remember? Including my name." Tea nodded and continued searching through the long list of Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs. She rattled off names and Yami shook his head at every one… except one. _Atem_, why was that name so familiar to him… He shook his head and stopped her, "Tea, I'm sorry sweetheart, I just can't remember."

Tea smiled faintly, disappointment clear on her face, "Its ok. We will find it though. Maybe Ishizu can help again?" He voice sounded hopeful, but Yami shook his head. Sighing, she closed up her laptop and sat next to Yami, snuggling him like lions do, with her head in the crook of his neck. He placed his head on hers and they sat like that for a little bit.

"Tea, can you find out more about Atem?" Yami asked after about 15 minutes of sitting in contented silence. "I think that name has something to do with my past. It sounds and feels familiar to me."

"Hm… Atem, huh?" Tea said thoughtfully. "I can sure try to find out more about him. Let me look." She got up and immediately Yami wanted nothing more than to hold her to him, but he did ask a question, and the question was burning more than the urge to pull Tea to him. Tea started tapping away on the keyboard and pulled up anything with the word "Atem" in them from the ancient past. Once Google pulled up everything on Atem, it even started showing her the family tree and everything. The images showed Atem as a handsome young pharaoh. She showed his pictures to Yami and now, he understood why that name had a meaning to his heart. His name... is Atem.

"Tea. Listen to me, I figured out what my real name is, but I need your help. Find out if Atem had a wife and what her name was. Once that happens, we will be united." Tea nodded and searched and found out that Atem, married a woman named Mana. Tea scratched her head, "Yami, it says here that Atem married a woman named Mana." He could tell that Tea already started to get jealous and he stood behind her as he read the small story that accompanied his face. He sighed and knelt in front of Tea and looked at her. "Tea, you have every right to not want to return with me. I will understand if you don't."

Tea, tears streaming down her face, whispered, "I love you, Yami. Or Atem... or whatever I should call you. But this Mana person, she has your heart, and that's something that you can't take back, no matter how hard you try. So, I think I've decided to stay here. Instead of going back with you. I hope you find your happiness again."

"Tea, wait, please?" He pleaded, but Tea stood and walked out of Yugi's room. She walked home, shoulders slumped. Yugi ran up to her and touched her shoulders, hoping to figure out what was really bothering her.

"Yugi! What're you doing here?" Tea looked at him surprised. His big eyes pleading for her to listen to what he had to say. She nodded and let him into the house and they sat on the couch. "What do you want, Yugi? If you're here to try to convince me to return with Atem, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Tea please, just hear me out. Remember, Atem had absolutely no idea who he was or his name or anything. He feels just as bad as you do finding out this information. Ishizu was right in that he did marry you too... if you'd have read the next paragraph, it said that he had several wives. Mana was his cousin."

"H-His cousin?!"

"Yes, Tea, and his other wife... was you. Albeit going by your Egyptian name of Anzu, but regardless, _you _are a wife of Atem. So I think you should apologize to the Pharaoh and follow him into the ancient world."


	6. Tea's Decision part 1

The Pharaoh and His Queen

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about chapter 5, I needed a filler and a cliffhanger **** Now, on with chapter 6. Don't forget to review! This is done completely in Tea's point of view. **

I watched Yugi walk back home through the window. My hand clenched in a fist as I clutched it close to my heart, tears streaming down my face. "_Have I been jumping to conclusions all this time about Atem? What would happen if I do go back with him and find out that I wasn't really his wife? What if I decide to stay here? I… I just don't know what to do."_ I sat on the edge of my bed and prepared for a restless night. I couldn't understand how Atem could have so many wives, but then again, try as I might, I never fully understood him. I rubbed my eyes and dressed in pajamas, sliding under my covers and laid awake for what seemed like forever. Contemplating and fighting my head and my heart, I wake up when my alarm goes off at 7 for school. I stretch and yawn, but I really don't feel like going in today. Not because I'm sick, but because I don't want to see Yugi, or _him_… Begrudgingly, I make my way from my room to the kitchen, eating something small and then getting dressed. I make my way to the game shop where Yugi lives and I wait for him to come down. I tapped my foot and called up, "Hey Yugi, if you're done primping up there, we're going to be late for school!"

"Coming," Yugi's voice came from the window. But as he came down to meet me, Yami appeared before me. I blushed and looked down at my feet. I could feel his crimson gaze boring through my heart. I walked ahead of him, my heart racing, like it was the first time we met. _Why would Yugi put us in this situation? Why would he put Atem here, of all people, and then leave us by ourselves and not even talk?! I don't like this… I don't want to talk to him! _"Uh, Tea?" His deep voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked at him and immediately regretted being angry with Yugi. Instead of going to school, he took my hand and walked farther away, to the Domino Park. I wrenched free and looked at him, anger, hurt, betrayal played clearly across my face as I could tell by his expression of hurt in his eyes. I was getting ready to ream him from here to kingdom come but he stopped me. "I'm sorry, Tea. I'm sorry for not knowing about my past. I'm sorry for everything." I sit on the bench, crying as usual. _How could I have been so selfish?! I mean, he never even knew he was married, let alone to his cousin… but yet, I married him too! I shouldn't be angry with him, but I am. I… What do I do?! _ "Tea…" Atem took my hand in his, "If you give me a second chance… No matter the outcome, I… I still want you, me, and Yugi to still be friends."

"I don't know, Atem. I don't know if I could ever face you again, in this world or the next. I don't know what this… what my decision would be. I just… Oh Atem! Why?" I started crying again, this time, I couldn't stop them. Sadness seeped through me like a tidal wave, and all I could do was be held by him. His strong arms enveloped me in a blanket of warmth and love I'd never felt before. He kept whispering that he was sorry in my ear and all I could do was cry harder. After about three minutes, Atem and I started walking to the school. Instead, Atem, like before, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the game shop where Yugi's grandpa lived. We made our way to Yugi's room and we sat on the bed, much like we did the day we found out about Mana. _I am so lost without Atem... I know we are destined to be together, but at what cost? At what heartbreak? _"Oh Atem, answer me one question... If I was the only wife you had in the ancient world, would you be happy with me? Or would you search elsewhere for another bride?" I searched Atem's face as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Tea, most of the brides I took were for political gain. None of whom I ever loved... except you. You were that exception Tea. And I vow never to hurt you in this life, or the next." Atem's vow nearly broke my resolve, I had one more question though and that was: Yugi. _What would he do if I decided to go back with Atem? Would he hate me forever? Would there be a way to travel between the two dimensions of time? Would we remain friends? _"Tea, I can't say about Yugi. You would have to ask him yourself. But whatever your decision. If your friends love you as they say, they will respect _any_ decision you make."

That finally put my mind at ease, at least for a while. "Atem, can Yugi come out so I can ask him?" Atem nodded and then just as he came, he left and Yugi was standing before me, his innocent blue eyes looking up at me, and he smiled softly. "Yugi, uh... Atem still wants me to go back with him."

"Oh, he does, huh? And... what do _you_ want to do, Tea?" Yugi asked softly, almost regretting asking the question.

"I... I don't know, Yugi. W-What would you do, if I did decide to return with Atem?" I asked softly, having a pretty strong feeling of what he would say, but I wanted to hear it anyway, so I held my breath and waited for his response. Yugi thought about his answer. Knowing he would lose his best friend, but gain a life of happiness, he decided to tell the truth.

"Tea, I would be sad, if you decided to choose Atem, but its your happiness that's in the balance, not mine. So my advice to you: Follow your heart, Tea, and in the end, no matter what you choose, I will still be your friend," Yugi said softly, "So, no matter, I will be your friend and so will Joey and Tristan. Because we're here for you, Tea. No matter what."

"You mean that, Yugi?" I bit my lip as tears threatened to spill. Yugi nodded and I wrapped him in a tight hug, knowing he stiffens whenever a girl hugs him I couldn't help but laugh softly. "Thank you, Yugi, now I know what decision to make. And I think I will..."

"Wait! D-Don't you want to tell Atem first?" Yugi said blushing softly.

"Oh, right," I blush and wait for Atem to appear before me. Atem looked so fierce with his crimson gaze, but I also knew that his gaze was filled with anticipation and love. "Atem... I've decided to..."

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA! Fooled ya! :) Now, you'll just have to wait and see what she really decided to do ;) **


	7. Tea's Decision part 2

The Pharaoh and His Queen

Chapter 7 – Tea's Decision pt. 2

**A/N: This is the second part of Chapter 6. Will Tea choose Atem? Will she choose the modern-day world? Read and find out. Don't forget to review!**

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh, right," I blush and wait for Atem to appear before me. Atem looked so fierce with his crimson gaze, but I also knew that his gaze was filled with anticipation and love. "Atem... I've decided to..."_

**_End Flashback_**

Atem looked at Tea with anticipation, _"Was she going to choose him?"_ He secretly hoped so. As he waited for her decision a billion thoughts were running through his mind all at once. "Please, Tea, tell me… what have you decided?" Before Tea responds, Yugi's grandpa knocks on the door. "Yugi? Are you going to school today?"

Yugi appeared and gave an apologetic look to Tea and responded, "No, grandpa, Tea and I are talking, and we are skipping school today." Yugi's grandpa walked away and Atem reappeared waiting patiently for Tea's answer. Tea looked at Atem and found nothing but love and devotion there, so… finally, she gave her answer, "Atem, I love you. And I have chosen to follow you." Atem could hardly contain his happiness and excitement. He couldn't believe that she had chosen him. He grabbed her into his arms and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Tea, I am beyond happy, I love you so much, Tea," Atem said softly. Atem picked her up and spun her around, smiling, "Tea, I want to take you somewhere."

"Huh? Where, Atem?" Tea asked softly. Atem smiled softly _Just you wait, Tea._ Yugi appeared and smiled, hugging his best friend. Suddenly, he felt a deep sadness, ever since they were kids, Yugi had an interest in Tea, but she now chose Atem, so all he could do was be happy for them both, regardless of how he felt.

"Uh, Tea? I want to confess something to you," Yugi said softly, knowing that this would change everything, but he felt he had to tell her, otherwise, he'd never get another opportunity. "I am really happy for you and Atem, but… Tea, I have loved you since I first met you. I know it's a little late to be confessing this, but I felt if I didn't do it now, then you would never know."

Tea was dumbfounded, blindsided by his confession of love for her. Now, she began to be torn again. She bit her lip and hugged Yugi tightly, but she knew her decision was already made, so there was no going back now. "Thank you, Yugi, for telling me how you feel."

Yugi nodded and changed his clothes, wearing a black tank top, black pants, black choker, and two belts, one hung low on his hips and the other sat comfortably at his waist. He also wore an arm band around his bicep and four bracelets. The Millennium Puzzle hung down from his neck and he smiled in the mirror, Atem nodded in appreciation of Yugi's choice of clothing and Yugi made his way to Tea's house so Atem could pick her up. Tea looked out the window and saw Atem standing there with his hand on his hip, smirking like a guy who just won the billion-dollar prize. She smiled and made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white shirt with pink pumps and black socks that reached her knees. She also wore a pink jacket and her pink clutch purse slung over her shoulder. Atem's eyes lit up as she met him outside, "Tea, you… you look beautiful!" Tea blushed and smiled softly as she took his arm and they made their way to downtown Domino City and Atem stopped at a jewelry store, "Pick one, Tea." Tea's eyes grew wide, _is he really going to get me a ring?! _Tea browsed the rings and found one that looked like an ancient Egyptian ring. It was gold with white diamonds surrounding the Egyptian Eye. She pointed to it and Atem nodded, telling the jeweler to make it in her size and they left after Atem paid for it. She couldn't believe it; she was truly going to become his bride. They walked out arm-in-arm and then they stopped at an ice cream shop. Tea ordered a milkshake and Atem ordered a soda. After their small date, they made their way back to the jewelry store and picked up the ring Tea picked out. Atem placed it on her finger and it fit like a glove. They thanked the jeweler and left, Tea stopped him by a tree and hugged him close.

"Atem? Yugi confessed that he loved me," Tea said softly.

Atem nodded and thought, _is she going to say no again? Even after I bought her a ring. Yugi, what were you thinking?!_

Yugi waited for Atem to finish his little rant and replied, _I'm sorry, Atem, I had to tell her, otherwise I'd never get another chance. I wanted to make sure she knew that she still had me no matter what._ Atem nodded and understood, now, why Yugi did it and realized that he never responded.

"I'm sorry Tea, what are your thoughts?" Atem asked softly, dreading that she might have changed her mind, again.

Tea smiled and hugged Atem tightly, "I love you, Atem. And I chose you. Thank you, Yugi for telling me that I had someone to turn to. But I love Atem." Atem couldn't believe it, her on-the-fence attitude had just totally went out the window. Atem couldn't be more proud of her. He couldn't wait to take her back with him and watch her blossom further. Under his love, care and protection, he knew that she was going to be his favorite, no matter what the internet said. Tea chose this moment to hug him and Atem smirked and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Immediately the kiss deepened, but Tea pulled away shortly after. Her cheeks flushed and her lips a little swollen. Atem really liked how she looked at that moment. "What's wrong, Atem? Why are you looking at me like I'm a juicy steak?" Tea asked, giggling a little when Atem blushed. Shortly after, they walked to the park and sat underneath a tree, Tea on his lap and were enjoying the sunset when Atem suddenly said.

"You're just... so beautiful, Tea, I was admiring your beauty from a small distance, but you are like a magnet to me. I can't keep away from you," Atem confessed. "I wish that we could be like this for a little while, but we have nowhere to go."

Tea smiled, "Oh yes we do. Come on!" Tea grabbed Atem's hand and led him to a place where no one could see or hear them. He smiled and pulled out the blanket he had saved in his backpack and placed it on the ground. Atem laid on his back, hand under his head. Tea laid her head on his stomach. They were both looking up at the sky as the sun went down and the stars started to shine. "Will we get to do this in Egypt, Atem?"

"Do what, sweetheart?" Atem asked softly, not wanting to break this sweet moment between them. She smiled and waited a little bit longer before turning over and looking up at him with adoration.

"This... where we lay under the stars and enjoy each other's company," Tea said softly. Atem chuckled, his low rumble tickling Tea's ear causing her to giggle.

"Of course, and if we can't, I will find time, Tea. You will be queen of Egypt and I, it's king, once again," Atem said after a few seconds of silence. Tea nodded and laid her head down again, but this time in the crook of his arm and he put his other around her waist and they drifted off to sleep, under the twinkling stars.


End file.
